


Myriads

by lastontheboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Multiverse, Pre-Slash, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat
Summary: Some possibilities Draco had never dared consider before.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Myriads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Fans February Drabble Challenge. The prompt was "bubbles" and the limit was 283 words.

Nosiness isn't one of Draco's better qualities. Hell, he's pretty sure the only thing in his favour is his dedication to academic rigour. It turns out the Unspeakables will accept almost anybody, even a former Death Eater, if presented with the right research proposal. 

They even took Potter, one of the least academically-minded people possible, proposing to study the veil between worlds. Bully for him, Draco thinks as he pokes around Potter's lab space. The other man is out at lunch and Draco is dying to find out what he's actually working on. 

There's a Pensieve on Potter’s desk, but the memories don’t behave the way Draco expects when he gives them a stir. The liquid‘s thicker than it should be, forming large bubbles in his wand’s wake. There’s something inside the bubbles, too; Draco brings his face right up to the Pensieve for a closer look, but they keep popping before he can make it out. 

Experimenting, he’s able to coax some to yield a glimpse of their contents. He nearly drops his wand at the ghostly visions of himself and Potter… cavorting. In various states of undress. Draco feels his face heat as his other self engages in a particularly thorough snogging, but he can’t look away. 

“Malfoy? What—shit.” 

Draco jumps. “Explain this!” he demands. 

“You, er, saw, I take it?” Potter asks nervously. 

“What are these? They can’t be memories, or I would _remember_.” 

“It’s us, I think.” Potter distractedly messes up his hair. “Just not here.” 

Draco scoffs. “What then, divination?” His cheeks heat at the implication. 

“Other worlds,” Potter replies softly. “An infinity of possibilities.” 

They watch the bubbles flicker in and out of existence, and Draco wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@lastontheboat](https://lastontheboat.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
